It Didn't Work
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: There are some things you'd expect to make anyone shut up. Apparently not Eagle. (1)


K-Unit sat in the sandy bunker, waiting for the call to move out. They'd been in Egypt for nearly a month, and with nothing but the heat and the hot sun wearing away at them, it was fair to say they were asking for trouble, just to spice up their day.

In front of the monitors that were connected to the base they were meant to storm, sat Snake, spinning slightly as he watched, making sure not to miss anything. Behind him, his two team mates Fox and Wolf slept, the latter snoring heavily and doing nothing to help cut through the tension.

Beside them, Eagle whistled.

Snake ground his teeth, fist clenching around the pen he had hold of, crushing the life out of it as though it was Eagle because he wouldn't stop-

And breathe.

Snake sighed, annoyed that Eagle was getting to him so easily. The four of them had been team mates for nigh upon five years, since they had been put in the group when they'd finished selection. The Sargeant had looked over them carefully, seemingly happy with the unit, before making them run the assault course three times in a row before breakfast.

Turning to look at Eagle, Snake raised his eyebrows. The man sat, swinging his Colt aroung his first finger, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. He caught Snakes look, and stopped whistling.

"What?"

"You do know you look like some guy out of an old weston movie?"

"Really?" The man frowned. "I was going for the bad cop kind of look, but what do you think-"

"I don't really care."

Eagle pouted. "That's not fair! Wolf! Tell him to care."

"No." The man growled, not bothering to move from where he lay on the couch, arms folded.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep."

Eagle glared at him childishly. "Well sleep some other time."

"Eagle." Fox murmured, arm across his face.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Eagle's mouth dropped, hanging open as he stared at the man 'sleeping' on the couch. Snake snorted and spun himself back round to face the monitors.

Eagle sat there for a minute, trying to think of a reply, before closing his mouth with a snap. He stood up, glancing over at Wolf before jumping on Fox.

There was an oomph and a curse, as his weight took all the breath from him. Wolf cracked open an eye, catching Snakes look, before shrugging slightly and rolling over, facing away from them.

Fox growled, and bucked, shoving Eagle onto the floor. The man sprung out of the way as he tried to follow with a fist, aimed at his head. Eagle laughed.

"What's the matter Foxy-boy?"

"Shut it bird brain."

Snake let out an exasperated sigh, not bothering to turn around. "Here we go again."

There was a grunt and a smack as the table was flipped. Wolf let out a growl, sitting up and moving off the couch before he could be sat on by the two who were rolling around. Snake sighed.

"What did you expect?"

Wolf made a small noise of assent before pulling a chair up beside him. "Sometimes I wonder how that man got through selection."

"You say that, but then you see him shoot." He pointed out, twiddling the pen again. "And there's always one- I mean, D-Unit have Jay, and S-Unit have Greybird."

Wolf sighed. "We should just ask the Sarge not to name anyone after a bird."

He laughed. "Would work if it wasn't for Possum." There was a cry behind them as Eagle was thrown into the wall. Snake frowned, and clicked onto one of the screens, enlarging it slightly and dimming the other videos. On it, walked their target.

34 year old Henrey Bastile, generally rich and definately connected. The man, originally British, had been charged with twelve counts of murder, kidnapping and selling arms to the Italian Mafia. Of course, none of that mattered to the man since he hadn't been caught. Over the last year, twelve attempts to arrest him had fallen through. They just had be number thirteen.

Wolf frowned, watching him as he spoke to the two men beside him, identifiable as John Le Marche, and Paul Rosesabegini, his liasons with Michael Mvront, the Italian gun slinger. He caught Snakes look.

"They aren't supposed to be here till next week."

Wolf shrugged. "Maybe something happened."

"We would have heard about it." Snake pointed out. "Anything that pushes forward a meeting between these, especially since they would have to get the go to from Mvront, is a bad anything."

Snake opened a window on one of the lesser used screens, bringing up the contact to SAS base in Egypts centre, that would relay the information back home. He quickly highlighted the file and the time frame, and sent it, settling back in his chair to watch. Wolf stood, moving to one side where the case with their equipment was, settling for checking it over.

Fox rolled to a stop in front of him, ignoring the raised eyebrows he was shot.

"You checked over that an hour ago. What are you doing it again for?"

Wolf shrugged, and picked up a standard issue Browning each of them got. "Not taking chances."

Eagle dived at Fox, tripping over him and flying into Wolf. There was a loud crack and a cry as they fell, boxing crashing closed.

Snake stood up sharply, recognising the sound of a gun. Fox reached for his own, pointing it at the door, confused as nothing happened.

There was a groan behind him as Wolf pushed Eagle out of his lap, gun on the floor.

"Eagle! what the hell! We're on duty and you're messing around like a-"

"You just shot me!" He shouted, grimacing as he clamped his hand around his arm.

They were quiet for a minute as Snake moved to his side, reaching for the medical bag. Blood seeped from the wound, dripping down his arm despite the pressure. Wolf stepped out of the way, pale.

Eagle groaned as Snake checked it out, taking out a bandage to tie around it.

"Fox call Home. We need an emergency evac. One man down, gun shot wound to the left bicep. Through and through, doesn't seem to have hit anything major."

He nodded, moving to the table where the radio was. Eagle grinned painfully from where he was.

"You could have just asked me to shut up."

Fox snorted from the other side of the room, smiling as Wolf let out a sigh of relief. Snake tied the tourniquet tightly, causing Eagle to wince profoundly.

Fox walked back over to them. "Evac's on its way. They want to know if we can still carry on."

Wolf shrugged. "It'll be harder being one man down."

"Plus, by the looks of things, somethings already going down." Snake pointed out, moving over to the computers to pull over the email. There was a short reply.

"Target plans to leave E. by private plane at 23 00 hours. Team waiting on arrival."

Wolf helped Eagle onto the box, trying not to jar his arm any more than necessary.

"We don't seem to be needed. If anything, that'll be Jag's lot. They're the more accustomed to that kind of thing."

Snake nodded and picked up the radio, signalling that there was a team on its way out to take over.

Eagle grinned. "Well at least we're going home. What do you think? Should we all go get a drink when this is over? You can meet my girl friend then; you'll like her. Especially you Fox. She has this huge rack-"

"I'd say just shoot him." Fox murmured to Snake under his breath, ignoring the rambling man. "But we've already done that."

"Yeah." He said, shooting Eagle a glare which went on ignored. He ground his teeth together, radio protesting in his grip.

"Too bad _It Didn't Work_."

* * *

**(A/N) Ha ha well, now we all know; Eagle never shuts up. At all. Even when he's injured. Poor K-Unit. :D This one's dedicated to Fallenqueen2 for her 18th! Happy birthday too you :D**


End file.
